Dearly Beluved
by Carly4deathandsparkles
Summary: Dylan is brought bak from the ded to make her Death Dringer and her Dad DOESN'T KNOW first story please review
1. Chapter 1

My naem is Dylan Pleesant and I'm ded.

Yep, I'm ded. Bet u dindt xpect that. I died on Octubr 27 and stuff when Nefrin Sirpen kiled me an my mum and my dad, and I'v ben dead sinse.

Well, untell the Nekromancrs raisd me, that is.

Ther wear too of them when I came (lol not lik that pervrts)awake. On was yung an blonde and kind of cute. He talkd with a weird voice that sounded like he was squealing all the time. The othr one was old and had long black princes hair and was prety in an old man way. He talkd with a smoth voic but I didn't trust him becas he was a Neecromancr and I culd tel he was one becuz he lookd goth and stuf.

"Hey!" I shooted at the bot of them. "Who r yu? Why am I her? I'm not a Nekromcnr! I demand that yu let me go or my dad and my big brothrs the Dead Men will beet you guys up!"

Mistar Teenbrae, tha gothy prety un, looked at me with a shot look of dizgust. "U cannot talk or demandf u litle shit, we rule thiz place. we r gonna train u 2 be tha deth briner 4 us, u letle slimple wenchh', he said, voice lik a scary dragen in the calm sortt of way thet mad em efen scarer. tha blond on noded an agreed.

I glard up at him. "Ho r u peopl? Ill get Suddr an Ghatsly an Dextr to beet yu all up."

"She's nut takin wel to this" The blonde un murmurd, shotng me a scard lok.

"Shut up yo cokrooches i em in charg heree", He said crosing his rms and batting hix eyess angrily "u wil be deth bringr nd carven wil train u. Carven u must get the girl undir control 4 she is a litle brat lik he fathr."

"DONT YU SAY TAT ABOOT MY DAD!" i screamd and thre fir at him and Carven pikd me up and held me as i strugld. "Calm down Dlylan" He whisprd. "Yur jus making it wurse ok besids I'll be a betr dad"

"NO NO ONE CAN BE BETR SHUT UP I SAID SHUT UP"

Cravn dropd me and hid behdin Teenrba an a nee man walkd in he was tall and thin an lookd like Tenebrar. "Is ther a problem?" H easkd all irritated "I'm tryngi to reed can u keep it down"

"i want u all to shut up u litle half brainss! sulomon, if Carven cant countrol the gurl, u do it! but buth of u r gunna b punished latar.", tennbre yelled, throwing dark mist sadows around tha room. "U r just lik ur fathe! and u r uglyy!"

"Shut up" I yelld and the new guy glard at Tenebrae and asked "Y am i going to be punishd I didn't do anyting rong" and Carvn grabd me and puld me up and shovd a prety rign on my fingr. "Tis is for Necrmofny." He sed, puling me aloing. "I'm gona teech yu its gona be grat."

"yes u leav i need to tak a rest nd carven com bak leter 4 our secret mission. nd sulomon u are going to be punished for insolinse", he said sweepingly with his hair flipped and cold fac.

I wantd too stay and watch them fite becuz Solman lookd like he wantd to punch Teenbrae and it was weird but Carven took me away, running with me down th halls. "We'v got to hurry." He sed gleefully. "We've got to weks to turn u into death brignr."  
i could hear them yell frum down tha hall throo stone and stuff but we went quick and I got afraid and wanred my dad


	2. Chapter 2

When we git to the and of the hall we went in a room and I was crying and sad and looked really sad because i was scared and mised my dad. He was somwhre awa and i did not kno where i was and i was alone with the pathetik looking blund necromanter who looked werried about stuff. "Calm down, we will start your training, death bringing will be fun I promis. do not cry, Dlylan, u r stronger than thiz", he said, and i thot he was kind of nice but i still did not lik him becuz i was mad.

"No it wont be fun yur lying" I sed, rubbing at my eyes. "Yu necromancrs lie I kno u do my dad sed so and Sirpen was a Necrjomancvr and he was a liar so it wont be fun so shut up"

Carven lookd sad. "But no" He sed, pointing at his girly necklas. "Beign a neckromancr is fun see look" He made a tea optt out of shadows and stuff. I frowneded at him. "That's stupid'

"It is NOT!" He yelld.

"Is so"

he sat down and smild at me and crosed his arms. "Dylan i want to be your frend so we can have fun with this, okay? we can hv fun 2gether with this magic if we frkiend. So I'll tell you a secret and yu'll know somthing about me so u won;t be that afraid, okjay?"

"Ok what are u gonna tel me"

he smiled and blushed a litle and looked away and whispered somthing "I am in lov with somone... and i do not know what to do..."

"O" I made a :O face and I bl;ushd. "Congrads Caren ho is it"

"it is... it is natanel Quivr... but I don;t think he lovs me", he said, and snifled a litle.

"No das not tru he probly does" I pausd and shuk my hed. "Wait who the heck is Quivr"

Carven's eyes begn to glow and sparkle as he talkd of his luv becaus I saw he rely loved him. "Hes quiet and smrt and nic and he is really a prety guy wif the brown har and i lov him. He is cleric, 2."

"O is he tha guy frum be4?"

Carven mad a dizgested fac "No that iz my bos" he said, and he took out a foto to show me of a zerious looking guy "this is my Nataniel"

"Oh." Nathaniel aws kind of pretty but rely thin and he had wavy brown hair and dark seris eyes he lokd kind of goth. "hE's ok I gus"

"i lov him and i am sad he does not lov me becuz we are frends" he said sorowfuly. "i wanted 2 tel sumone of my sadnez in my soul"

"Dud that's lame

"U R LAME" he cried, turning awayy becuz i gess his feelings were hurt and he was all sad agen and i reelized mister Cravern reely ded need a friend.

But then Teenbrea walkd in with his big skirt flying evryhwer. His face was red and he lookd realy mad

"WHAT ARE U GUYS DOING YUR SUPPOSED TO BE TEECHING HER DEATH BRINGER STUFF!" He cried, flipgin his hair bak.

"Shut up" I sed, lukign up at him with a scary look in my brown and bleu eyes.

"i am sory ser i wil do it i just need to go now and find Natankiel", Carven squeaked and said and he got up and went pat Teenbrae. Teenbrae didn;t lik it but he didn;t say anything he just lookred mad but he knew it waz emportant probebli.

"Wy ar you so meen to yor Necroamcnrs?" I askd, frownign. "Srsly what the helk is yur problm?"

"I do not hav a problm u little bratty girl u suck!", he yelled

"Yey yu do see your actign like a kid srsly god no wondr no one likes you" I sed, turning away from him as I ranned my fingrs threw my tagnglde blonde hair.

he pasued. "no one lieks me?", he asked sad. "I know somone who liks me."

"Oh ya who"

he started sputering lots of stuf and then glared at me "I'm not teling you you r just a pleesant gurl."

"No I thik u ar becuz if yu don't i'll tell Craven"

he snortd "wat would u tell him?"

"Tat yur a losr wit no frends" I grinnd

" NO I HAF A FREND. I haf my bayb.", he sed, geting angry. "But hi is ded. I wold not expict u to undersend."

"Yur babe?" I askd, confosd. "Lik a kid or lik a deerly beloved? Becuz tat on guy frum befor lukd like yu."

"He waz my byfrend and that giy waz NOT MY SON how dar u say that!", he yelled. "Clerik Wreeth is only a clerik is not my son! NO!" and he flipped his big black curtiany things and started to walk 2 the door "U r a fool who will not know abut my person life!"

"Ur lame" I sed back and sat down adn hugd my knees. Thes people wear so wierdd I missd my dad an my uncle brothers adn my mom too she was relly nice

and he left and i was alone and i kin of mised Carven a litle too.


	3. Chapter 3

Carven cam bak sometims and we traind and becam frend and i kin if liked him becuz he waz funni and mad fun of teenbree and we jokd and talkd abut boyz but i stil mised mii dad thogh i was now reel strong with neekromaciii. I waz gonna be deat bringr soon, they sad, and i felt pain becuz i did not want to though neekromanci waz not that bad wif Carven becuz he was kin of kawaii.

*lol kawaii means cute in Japense sily peop* And then Teenbra sepratd us becuz Craveny sed something and now I was wit Nathaniel and he entrd the rum an stuf and I lukd at him. He was pretty wit nice brown hair andjf Asan eyes and I culd tel he likd Carven and I squeald.

"I hav to go for a moment" He sed in a depe voic and I sigd and put downt my Nekromcnr rign. "Ok btu rembr Tenrbae gets his pantiens in a not if Im not traingin a logjn time"

"I HERD THAT" He came in wit his blak dress moving and swishging. "SHUT UP U DON'T NO ANYTHING"

"Dotn' be meen to Dlylan" Carven whimprd. "She is niec"

"Shut tup yu incolent pig." Teenbrae said crooly.

"don tel Carven 2 shut up", Natanel said, staring at Teenbrae intensly and he grabd Carven's hand and sqeezd it an Carven blushd a lot but Teenbrae got reel mad.

But just den a reely reely pretty lady cam in the room with style clothes and shiny hair and Tenebrae waved reely arogantly for the other nekromacers 2 leaf so she culd talk 2 him lone.

"Y are u here Chinaa u bitch?", he said, but she slapped him in tha fac and i knuw she waz cool

"Chian" I whisprd because I knew her and I rembrd her beigng there when my mom died. "Wat r u doing here?"

Suddenyl the guy from befor Soolman duckd his hed in and smild at Chian. "Tel Slukdugry I hoep he liks his wedign presnt" and then lukd at her wit pain and went away and I was confoosd.

"Do u know that guy? R u 2gether? and what wedin r they talkin bout?", i asked her, but she did not lok at me. She just sid "i will tel u if u com wif me 2 tha car with me" and i agreed but only cause i wanted 2 know, not that i trusted her, cause she was mean like i rememberd so i did not trust her or her temptrs ways.

And Teenbra shovd me in3 da wal but I kikd him an he lipmd away and I folodwd her out of th temple befor waving goodby to Carven. I poontd at th big blak thing she was lednign me to and askd her "What is that China?"

she smild lik she thought i was being funi and said "is a car, Dylan, ill tell u all about it later. we get in and it moves lik a carriage from old days but more sleek and elegent 4 peepol lik me."

I crosd my arms and snerd. "U havn't changgd." I sed all mad. "Yu stil talk down to me an othhd people r u gona kil my dads new wife or whatever?"

She pursd her lip an flippd her hiar and an her eyes wer lik ice. "No, i hav changed, an maybe one day u wil learn 2 know tha truth of exaktly how much i regret wat i did and y. Maybe one day, Dlylan."

"Mayb on day yu'l stop kilign my dad's wives an stop beign such a BITCH!"

she got a lil tear in her eyez and loked away az she drov but then she got a phon cal and answred and it was Solomon i heard. she just got a pained look in her eyes that showd how she waz so broken on her inside and she hung up and tried 2 keep on drivin. "Y u gaiz act lik that?", i asked her aftr a while. "R u a cpouple or sumthing?"

"Cuz if u ar is probly nut gud becuz hes nekcromancr necromancers aren't to be gtrustd"

'Neether r i", she said sarkastically but a lil bit sadly. "an its complicatd, Dlylan."

"Whastvr" I felt bad, so I smild and told her "At least he's hot I guess."

"itll b okay, u just think of meetin ur dad. This is his house. An u get 2 meet the deaad men again they r waiting Dlylan and so is ur new stapmom Valkyriee. I'll tak u insiude", she said moroseley b4 she got out and the door bust opin and Saracen pulled me and and gav me a big hug.

"Dexter baby, look, Dlylan iz her! isn't it fabulus?", he shreeked, and Dextr smiled and shook my hand and said "is good 2 see u Dlylan" and i alreedy felt so happi 2 be there.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~I gotttt a frienddd to edit thnx Dee u help me b creativ :) and stuff thanx ~~~~~~~~~~

When Saracen and Dexter sat down to talk with me, I was so happy to see them and we hugged and I maybe even cried a little (it was very emotional), but soon after we talked and Saracen chatted a lot happily on how the world was since Serpine killed me. He talked about cars and showed me his phone and we played monopoly and Dexter thought it was really cute how Saracen was acting. Then we got food to eat in the kitchen.

"I my godddd this is the best thing I've eaten forever!", I said, and Dexter laughed.

"It is ice cream. We like to eat that.", he said.

"Ice cream huh" I said. "It's relly good. It tastes like strawberries!" I then got sad, because I remembred that my mum used to pick strawberries with me. I used to ride along on her shoulders, and she would pick up the berries and dad would laugh when we got back because we were coverd in red.

We were reely happy then.

"Hey Dylan you okay?" ASaracen waved his hand in front of my face and I jumped. "Huh? Yeah yeah i'm fine just a little tired."

Dexter nodded because he understood. "Okay. Do you want anything else, Dylan?" He asked with concern.

"I...I just..." I tugged at my tangled blonde hair and then looked up at him with my blue and brown eyes clouded in the really sad way. "I heard my dad is marrying someone. Is that true?"

"Yes." Saracen said happily. "Her name is Valkyrie who is marrying him. You will like her Dylan. You will."

"No one can replace my mum." I snapped. "This Valerie chick isn't any diferent."

Saracen looked like his feelings were hurt and Dexter shoiok his head at me. "She won't replace anything. She is not your mom she's only 18 years anyways."

I frowned, then shrugged. "I'm sory. I just...I miss my mum." I hugged my shoulders.

"It's okay Dylan." They both said at the same time. "Would you feel better if you met her and your dad"

"I guess." I tugged at my hair sullenly. I looked around for Chian and her oddly comforting presence but found her nowhere in the kitchen, and nowhere with a comb. "He's a skeleton now though, isnt' he?" I asked quietly, remembering what I'd overheard of Tenebrae and Craven.

"He is but he's still the same guy so it is okay. " Dexter said. Chian walked into the room, beautiful as always, but she looked sad. She was followed by a pretty man with blonde hair and gorgeous eyes, a tall, thin, dark haired man with a cold expression., and a muscular man. I knew them all, and I was really happy.

"Guys! You came to see me?" I hyelled,

Ghastley hugged me anjd Shudder was quiet and held Ravels hand (LSODM NEVER HAPPENED F U DEREK) and Ghjastly pulled something out of his back. They were really pretty clotyhes. "Of course Dylanw, and I brought you something.

I lfughed, throwing myself into a hug. "I've missed yu so much." I cried, grining. "You alwayus bring my presents. You realy didn't have to."

"Yes, I did, Dylan I missed you a lot." Ghastly explained.

Shudder looked me up and down coldly with his pretty brown eyes and noddewd. "You grew.

Then Ravel poked Shuder in the shoulder with a thin finger sporting aring that matched his eyes. "Be kind Atnon. I'm sorry Dylan he is really happy actually."

I smiled despite his colness. "You'eve gotten even skinnier, Anton." I looked at Ravel and my smiole grew. "You've gotten even blonder, Erskine."

They both laughed, even Anton, and then they looked at each other and blushed and Ravel said "You've gotten even funier, Dylan."

"Being around Necromancers will do that to you." I stuck out my tongue. "Lord knows someone has to be funy around there."

eVERYNONE laughed except Chian, who got a sad far away look in her eyes like she was craing in her soul, andshe moved to the kitche.

"Hang on." I went arfter her and grabed her lightly. "Chian what's wrong?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Dylan." Her eyes flashed as she said it, but her voic was empty and she looked like shit.

I frowned up at her. "Is it because mdy dad's getting married? I asked.

"oF Coruse it's nto." She snapped at me, her pretty eyes flashing prerttily. "It's about Solomon of course."

"Solomon..?" I trailed off, then, remebmerbging vaguely the Necromancer with the curly hair and bright eyes, I became even more confosued. "What's a Necromancer got to do with anything."

"He is my BOYFRIEND!" She yeled and the romm got quiet.

Everyone stared. I stared. It was wakerd. "Your boyfriend?" I asked slowly. He was hot, yeah, but...why?

"wE LOVE EACH OTHER Dylan it is true you would not understand." She said with much sorrow, flipping her hair.

"Wel if you love aech other then why you so sad?'

"Becua he does not want to spedn time with me." She said, looking away embarasedly. She felt self conscious about her problems. "He only wants to be in placezs where death has been. Death beds are so tacky why dones't he want me to be happy?"

"Have you told him you're not happy?" I heard ERskin murmur into Anton's ear "That's the problem with Necromancers they're all carzu." and I shot him a "You're Not hHelping." look.

"Of course I have you silly girl." She said with frustration.

"And he didn't listen?" I asked skeptically. He wasn't a kind man or a considerate one or a nice one, but China Sorrows we were talking about here...

"I don't KNOW! WHY AM I EVEN TALKING ABOUT MY PERSON LIFE WITH YOU?"

"WELL MAYBWE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BITCH YOU'D BE HAPPY!" I yeled back.

And she got tears in her eyez than ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

Just then there was a knock on the door and I went to open the door and there was this girl in weird black clothes and she was kinda pretty I guess. She stared at me for a long time.

"What's your problem?", I huffed.

"You're just older than I thought.", she said.

"Excuse me?" I growld. Atnon steppd between us, and Erskine smiled. "Val, meet Dlylan. Dylan, meet Val."

"This is the girl my dad is marrying?", I asked.

"This is my new stepdaughter?", she said.

Then we looked at each other for a long time and I started laughing.

She got an uncomfortable look on her face. I laughed even harder.

"My dad really has crackd." I cried. "He's marrying you? You?"

Erskin put an hand on my shoulder. "Now, Dylan, Val's a god match for your dad..."

"yes she is.", said a deep voice from a man who entered the house and he was really thin and tall but when he took off his hat he was a skeleton! It was my dad!

"DAD!", I yelled, giving him a big hug and he picked me up and whirled me around.

Evryone laughed and I huggd him tight.

"You won't believ what I'v been through" I whispred into his chest. "Necromancers sergve worse food than you. That's just injustice."

"Oh my poor little girl.", he said, and he ruffled my hair. "You've met Valkyrie, now, haven't you?'

"Yes.", the girl with black hair said. "Make her like me, Skulduggery."

He tiltd his hed and I shook mine. "She's relly young." I said, upset. "That's weircd, dad."

"Yes, well, she can handle hersel." He said sternly.

"Yeah, buy mum was in her 30's when you married her." I argued.

"Valkyrie is not your mum."

"No." I agreed, looking at her. "She's not." She had blak hair, for start; my mum had had blonde hair. They had bot been pretty though, but my mum was kidn and cold kick my dad's a** whil this girl didn't look like she could.

"Why don't we have diner?" Dextr suggested. "It's been a long dfay for everybody. We'll probly all feel betr after a meal."

So we all st down for dinnr and at the tabl we all talkd with each other and Valkyrie wasn't that bad aftr all becuz we both read a lot of the same books though she said she'd take me out to show me something called 'manga'. She said I'd like it and i believed her because my dad was marrying her after all, but I still missed my mom.

It was pretty quiet at the diner table. Anton and Ghastly were discussing their plans for getting back at the Necromancrsss, China was more focusd on playing with her fod than eating it, Dextr and Saracn held each others hands and whisprd and dad was busy making Val laugh. If elt jealous, until ERskin leend over and whisperd "Want to see something funy?"

I noded, knowing that sinc it was Erskine, it would be funny.

He grind, then spoond up some mashed potato and flung it at Anton. It got all ovr his face and long pretty hair and he growled. Erskin laughed and then stopd when Anton threw pie into his fac.

It grew realy quiet then, and then Saracn yelld "FOOD FIGHT" and dad grabd Val's hand and tyogethr they flung macaroni sald and lemonade at Chian.

Chin rased an eyebrow at them and got all red becuz her clothes were ruined, but then she laughed, and Anton picked up a chair and threw it at Erskin. But then Erskin just ctached the chair and set it down and kissed Anton (SEE TAKE THAT DEREK) and Saracen said "Awwwwww" and they got embarassed.

And then Ghastl pickd me up and I kickd my leg at a pot that eent to us and it flew bak and hit Saracn in the face and Val was impresd.

"Good job Dlylna." She said. Ghastly set me down and I grind. "Not bad yourself."

Then we shook hands and we were actually friends.

Dad cam to stand by her and he restd his hed on hers. "Im glad you two ar finaly getign alogn." He sed. I noded.

Meanwhile, in the Temple...

"Is it recdy?" The blonde man's thin voic cam from under his hod and Teenbra slappd him upside the hed. "Of course it isnt'!" He snappdED. "Sirpen is lazy his spirit wil not come bak soon."

But Teenbrae whished it would. He lookled at his babe and shook his head sadly because he liked his babe and Sirpen looked pretty even in deth, even as a girl now because they could only find a girl body to suit him. He kind of was sad but he didn't mind becuz Tenbrae was bi.

Teenbrae just wantd to heer his belov deep voice again and see that evil, evil smile. He wasn't a losr with no frienz. He had his Sirpin soon again.

Solomon stuck his head in and shook it. "He's not gonna come back." He said meanly.

Then Teenbree sank down and cried but just as he startd cryin Sirpin's pretty girl body hugged him and chuckld. "Why are you so sad, babe?", he asked. "I would not leave you."

"Babe!", Tenebrae blubbered before they started kissing in a way that made even Solomon and Carven get a little emotional. Carven wanted his Nataniel.

Solomna took out his pgone and lookd at a picture of him and Chian and he sighed. Why didn't she love him anymore?

"Youre being girly again." Sirpen said, and looked around. "Something seems different..." Her eachhed up to touch his hcest and then he saw he had boobs and he gasped. "WHAT?"

"It was the only way, dearest stallion.", Tenebrae said sorrowfully.

Serpin considered it, then shrugged. "Whatever." He sed. "I like boobs so that works."


	6. Chapter 6

I wnt wif Val 2 the mall and we had a fun time, becaus she showed me all the new tech stuff and it was all so cool and she got me a cell phone and showed me how to owrk it. Then, we went into hot topic, which was really neat since she showed me anime and we were like besties now and I was so happy she would be my stepmom.

Though i still felt a hole in mi heart and was sad and i was quiet sometimes because this was all so new. I needed something but i didnt kno wha.

"look at this black buter shirt, Dlylan!", she said

"Black Butler?" I echod, turinign to look at her. "Oh is that anime?"

"yes it is remember i showed u and u likd it.", she said.

"Oh yeah" I nodded thoughtlfly/ "It was scool I guess I liked Bleach more." I got hungry, and rubbed at my tummy. "Hey can we get something to eat? I'm tarved."

"yeah sure just go to da food court and here's money go get food i'll meet you there when I'm done shopping", Val said, and she kept looking through the t'shirts.

So I went down and i saw a couple of guys holding hands that looked familiar like maybe val or skul or saracen had shown me a picture of them and they came up to me and said hi. One was really pale and hot and had a lot of foundation and dark hair and the other was smiley with a goofy air and blond spikey hair and they were vaery kawaii together.

"Hi Dlylan i'm Fletcher i know who u are i heard about u and u are so coot", said the blond, and I laughed. He was val's bi ex boyfriend, of course, and his new boyfriend was her other ex named Caelan.

"hi, gaiz, nic to meet u.", I said.

"I see you just came from Hot Topic." Caelan said quietly. "That's a little expensive, isn't it?"

I looked at him, confoos, and shook my head. "I wouldn't know." I confused. "I didn't pay ofr anything. My step-mom did."

"You have a step-mom?" Fletcher asked, perplixd.

"Yah." I said, awkwardly. "It's Val. She's marrying my dad."

"Ohhhhh, rite, right."

"It's good because we don't care because we have each other now, rite?", Caelan said, and he squeezed Fletcher's hand. "And, hey, honey, go get me a loser. I want some blood to drink."

"God, caelan!", Fletcher said, pulling his hand away.

"I was just joking, srry!", the pale vampire said, blushing and we all laughed until I heard some guy yell behind me.

"Hey cutie, ditch these fags and come with me for a reel man!", he said, and he was just some jerk who none of us knew who was standing there in a wife beeter shirt and he smelled reely gross. "Come on, babe, I'll bang u. Go away, homos.", he said, and he catacalled me and grabbed my ass and I got upset and punched him in the face. That punch would have made Ghastley proud, because he taught me how to fight. The jerk went away, yelling, and both Flecther and Caelan watched me, impressed. "That was pretty metal." Caelan said.

"Oh, thanks for getting rid of the homophob, Dlylan.", Fletcher said. "You can bang a much beter guy than that. You'r epretty, Dylan."

"I am?", I asked, feeling really attracted to both of them because they were being so nice and they were vry hot tooo.

I really wanted 2 ask if i culd bang them bt my dad sed 2 wait 4 marriage. But i wanted to be my own person 4 once!

"Dlylan!" Val snapped, marching out of Hot Topic with bags of clothes for me. She grabed my arm and yanked me away, glaring at Caeland and not really Fletcher.

"What are you two doing talkgin to her?" She growled. "You know that Skul doesn't like you Caelan an Fletchr your not supposed to be hanging around him."

"Stop it! Your embar me!" I cried. Why did peepul always want 2 control me and show me this new modern world? Maybe I wanted to explore it for myself!

"It's okay." Caelan sadi smooth. "We'l see you sometim. Later." He tok Fleetchr hand and they started to vanish.

"Wait!", i sed, and I ran up and gav them my new cell phon number. "look. I can mak my own frends. ok?", i said to them, and Val was mad but Caelan smiled so it was all worth it.

"Skul's not gona be happy." She warned me as we went to the car but I shrugged rebeliosly. "I'm seventeen." I said to her. "I can do what I want. He's not the boss."

"Whatever", she said.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~to Dee I say fuk u i kin make my own deecisionsz sorry reeder 4 having 2 see this side of me~~~~~

And dad was mad but whatever I just went to my room and slep until the nex day and then i got bored so i went 2 da mall agen becuz i didn't kno wha 2 do and I sat and txted Fletcher until I saw a big sexy blond cowboy guy come up and sit down at mI tabl.

"Hoo da fuq r u?", I asked him.

"Billy Ree Sangune hitman delux lild darlin and hoo r u?", he sed

"None if your busnes." I snoopdd. "Your probably old anyway."

"why ur darn right, missy, but that doesn't matter now does it darlin? I only came over here becuz you're reeding Harry Potter and those are some darn tootin classics.", he said, "I hav a girlfrend anyway"

But just then he got a call on his cell phone and his eyes got all misty and for some reason it was really hot because he just wanted 2 talk 2 me 4 me and my book instead of my dad or how cute i am. he was reely hawt. reely reely reely hawt.

And then he hung up and started crying a little. "Well, i did hav a girlfrend, but the fille done gone dumped old me for Ghastley Bespok"

"I know wh that is." I sed absentmindedly. "Who was yur girlfriend"

"Tanth Low", he said, "sorry for botherin u, madam."

"it's okay, she sounds lik a bitvh anyway, and u can talk about it if u want", I said, trying 2 be nic.

"Well, thank u darlin, that's mighty kind of a pleesant"

"How did u know?", I asked, shocked

"i hav my ways, but no need to worry, another potter luver is always saf wif me"

I laughd. He was pretty funy and nice and cut. "Wich bok is yur favorit?" I askd him, leaning on my knee. He was fun yo talk to, becuz he made all my worries and the strictness of dad go away.

"I lik the chambr of secrets. snaks r relatabl 4 a texan such as myself they remind me of my old days in tha desert"

"HoW So?" I askd.

"Dylan!" We loked up, shocked, and we saw Dexter and my dad running towards us. I got pissed.

"What are you guya doing here?" I asked angrily. Dexter loked guilty but my dad was pissed too.

"Trying to kep yu out of truble." He hised. "Don't you know ho dangerous Sanguin is?"

"His name is Billy-Ray." I shouted.

"Dylan, ples, let's just get bak to the car thers cake an ice cream at the house." Dexter gave me puppy dogh eyes but I spat at him. How could he betray me?

"I don't evr wanna go with you ever again" I told my dad. "You shuld hav just lef me in the Templ becuz at lest there I could make my own decisnos."

"You woul hav died!" He shootd.

"MAYBE THAT'D BE BETTER" I scremd.

"Hold on, missy, I think this personal problem is not sumthin i wanna get between, i'm no stranger to a father son quarrel meself partner and thems get messy, but i just wanna say that nobody gets anywher in lif livin lif for somebody else", he said, and then he shrugged and tunneld in2 tha floor. Dad kicked ovr a chair.

"jst com Dylan", Dexter sed.

"No," i said back, "i'll mak my own way thnk u", and i walked off

I was mad as I went thro the mall. I kept hiting thing and I even shouted at people because I was so pissed. How dare dad? He had no right. I was seventeen. I could do what I wanted he couldn't stop me form just TalKING to someone!

"Dylan?"

I spun around raeady to yel but then I stoped as I saw Caelan. He smiled at me.

"O. Hey." I sed.

"Hey." We stod awkwardly and then he smild. "You don't look good are you okay"

"Ya." I paused. "No."

"Whats wrong?"

"My dad." I growld. "He's so stupd he thinks he can control me he thinks Im stupid and a little kid but I'm not."

"O, im sorry", he said, "u need a place 2 krash 4 a whil?"

"YES that wuld b so nic but is it reely ok with u and Fetcher?", i asked, reely happy that I had friends who i could rely upon. SEE THAT DAD? I CAN make my own freind!

"Of course.", he said, "I'll just call him and get him to come pick us up"

then I stared as Caelan and remember how he was actually pretty hot and i remembered Billy Ree and it was weerd how my skin got all shivery thinkin bout him

I felt bad, sitting and waiting with Clealna. I felt bad because I though about Dextr and Sracen and Erskine and Ghastly and they were ym brothers and unkles so I felt bad aboot leaving them and beign mad but at the sam time I didn't because Val didn't understood and Chian was too busy crying about Nekromancer man to pay attention anyways.

I stil loved dad but he had to se that I AM an adult now and that's the best thing.

I snooped my fingers, making a fire. "Cold!" I asked Clean."Kinda, thanks", he said. but just then Flathr came bak an he smiled at all of us and kissed Caelan and Caelan laughed and ruffled his weird blond hair. they were su cutee 2tehger.

"Ready 2 go?". he asked

"yeah'

"okay then", he said, and we all telportd to a really fancy nic apartment and he lead me to a bedroom that was really cute,even thogh there was a lot of pink and im not that kin of girl ;), and had a 4 poster bed.

"this is where u can stay dlylan", Caelan said

"Wow thanks is great" I put down my backpack and shopign bags and smiled. I knew it was gonna be god time. :)


	8. NEW YEARZ SPECIAL

Is ok Dee I forgived her so now shes helping me edit again~ HAPPY NEW YEERS EVERY ONE

"A party?" I laughed as Fletcher poored pancakes onto my plate. Caelan nodded, drinking some coffe.

"Yeah." He said. Fletcher came and wrapped his arms around him and Caelan rolled his eyes. "You've been her for two weeks now. We figured that we should throw a party."

"Yeah!" I said happily. "I like that Idea! Who are we inviting!"

"Well," Fletcher said, taking a break from nuzzling his boyfriend afectionateley. "We thot we'd invite some of our friends, and some of yours. China wanted to come, and she promised not to tell your dad where you are so we lat her. Billy-Ray is coming to, yeah."

"Mainly just some people we know. It'll be fun."

I felt a litle fluter when he said Bill ray would come, because we had been text for a while and i knew that i was start to really lik him.

"Yeah it will be fun 4 new years. I'll get tha games if you get the beer", I sed, trying to be helpful. I knew fun party games from anime and stuff.

"Beer, Dlylan?"

"If you want the beer, we'll get it. We don;t drink much, though."

"Okay." I paused, and remembered how Erskine gave me my first beer at eight. It was a funny time. "Okay, you should get the beer."

"Okay." Said Caelan, and I bounced off to go and take a shower. I really wanted to get ready early tonight.

After hours of getting the house ready and making snacks, people began to show up to their apartment. Caelan was right; it was mostly people they knew, although most of them were nice. China showed up with that Necromancer, and even though they both said hi, they were too busy talking too notice me, because they eventually made their way into one of the rooms while in a loud angry talk. I was pretty bored for a while, even with my awesome glowing wristbands and glow in the dark eyeshadow.

Then, a southern voice filled the room and my heart skipped.

"Hey there li'l darlin'." I turned wit a smile, and Billy-Ray stood there. He looked really good with sunglasses and an open shirt and tight pants. He kind of looked younger than any other time I'd seen him, like he was twenty instead of two hundred.

"Billy-Re." I grinned at him. "How good to see you!"

"As it is you. I see you've been gettin' into th' refreshments, darlin'." He gestured to my beer, and I laughed, turning real red. "Oh yeah, that. I'm just a little thirsty is all. I don't drink that often." Why was I trying to lie to him? Why didn't I want him to think I drank too much?

"Course not, your the nic kinda gal, not that it wuld matter to an old texan like meself. I seen my fair share a bad lassies in my travalz.", he said, gesturing hushedly to China and I giggled loudly because I was already a little bit drunk. Caelan winked at me from across the room when he heard me laugf because he knew I liked Billy Rey.

"Your so FUNNY!" I yelled and China shot me a look and left wit the two glasses of beer. I wave after her. "Ahhh shes just jealous because that one guy already left her." I said and Billy-Ra grinned. He'd look relly good whil kissing, I decide, and I giggle before talkign

"D'yo think we coul go talk somewhere else?" I said huskily. He catch my meaning and I tak his hand and tug him around to the kitchen. It's empty and its clean, and I don't wast any time jumping on him and kissing him.

I was drunk, but he kissed me abck, but when I started to undo my dres he stopped me.

"Wha?" I asked, mad.

"Listen, darlin'." He said all gentlemanly. "Yer lookin real pretty and your kisses are great but I cant do this while youre drunk it wouldn't be right"

"But-"

"No buts" I giggled at that and leaned into him.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." I gasped almost, because he knew John Green too. He was so cool.

He sank thew the floor and just as he was gone a little pink rose came out of the ground and it was just where he was. I knew it was for me and all of a sudden I feel really warm and happy and I stumbled a little as I picked it up. But then the moment was ruined.

China pulled Solman into tha kitchen and yelled at him a little bit and she didn't know I was there. "HOW CAN YOU BE A HOMESTRUCKER STILL?"

"I just don't lik the sherlock!"

"Not even supernatural? u r so common it makes me sick!", she said, crying, and then she stormed out. I felt a little bad that she had to date a homestrucker, but still, she was bein a total bitch about it.

Solmon looked really sad and he kicked the cabinets and I felt bad for him. "Are you okay?" I asked. he turned and gasped.

"It's YOU! From the TEMPLE!"

Oh sh*t. "No your thinking of someone else"

"No im not because no one else thought Teenbra was lame." He smiled and then looked sad. "China hates me bec ause I like Homestuck."

"Then like Superwholock instead." I said.

"You don understand." he said madly. "My mom told me my dad liked Superwholock and I cant be like him because he left her."

"Not all Superwholockers are like that." I said, and he jus shrugged before leaving. Caelan came in with Fletcher, both of them were looking really nice in their tuxes.

"The party was great." Fletcher said/ "You did good job but your drunk Dlylan. You should come sleep with us."

"That's cuz your drunk too." Caelan argued. "Sorry Dylan but we gave your room to Chian for the night she looked like she really needed it."

"Yeah. But that's okay I guess."

Because I was drunk, I felt really hot, and then I started to giggle and I said to them "You guys are both really really hot."

"Really?" Fletcher asked. Caelan stood really quite.

"Yeah. I would, you know." I giggled louder. Down the hall we could hear Chian yelling but we didn't really care. "Well wer bi." Fletcher said. Caelan shrugged. "Have you ever banged before Dylan? We could show you for Billy-Re."

"no I havent... and my virgen is very impertant to me.", i said, suddenly feeling like i realy was the little kid they thought I was, but fletch just smiled.

"there are other ways 2 sax", he said reely sexily, and I looked up at his reassuring bright blue orbs and suddenly i knew i wanted it. he took my hand and caelan's hand and we all transported to this big velvety room with flower petels and a bed and he lead me over and we were all kissing all of a sudden. It was hot, and their large bulging members showed it and we all three broke apart and Caelan took off my shirt and smiled.

"You're sure, Dylan?", he asked with sensetivity.

"Of course I am", i said with strength.

( )))))00 HEY READS YOU SHOULDNT READ IF YOU ARENT OKAY WITH SEX OKAY! DONT BE IMMATURE~ (((((

"Okay." he said and fletcher climbed on top of me. He took off my dress and then he flipped me over, and just as he began to sex me anal with his d*ck Caelan began to sex him too and he put his mouth on my thing.

"Ahhhh" I purred and Fletcher squealed. "Your really good okay Dylan"

"Relax" Caelan said as he licked me again and again. "Relax Dylan"

I cold only think of Billy-Re while Fletcher made me feel good and Caelan did too. I wished he was ther to talk to me and call me his li'l darlin'.

Meanwhile pounded into me, and he hit my prostote every time and I moaned and kissed his neck as we had sex. I thought it would be weird to sex my friends, but i trusted them and i felt relaxed so it was all okay. ANd they really were hot. Fletcher's glistening abs and Caelan's beetiful figure shown in the dim romentic light.

Everything started to build and though it felt good I got scared.

"Wats happening" I sputtered and them shuddered and relaxed as Fletcher did the same. Only Caelan kept going, but after pounding Fletcher for a minute he came to.

"You came." Caelan said tiredly, with a smile. He looked so pretty with his hair messed up, and Fletcher hugged him. "That's good Dylan.

"wel it can't b bad', I said, and they laughed. Then we all cuddled up and fell asleep, and before bed we put on a nice movie to watch. It was called the Avengers, and I saw Thor and he looked a lot like Billy Ree so when I fell asleep in the middle of the movie I had a peaceful smile on my happy face. I was really not a kid. It was a great new year!


End file.
